


(podfic of) The Cruelty-Free Sausagefests of Pleathermouth Vegan Cafe

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Food, M/M, Podfic, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's summary: <i>Pleathermouth Vegan Cafe</i>, says the sign in front of the next place on Gerard's job-seeking list, and he decides that it may be prudent to finish his cheeseburger before entering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) The Cruelty-Free Sausagefests of Pleathermouth Vegan Cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cruelty-Free Sausagefests of Pleathermouth Vegan Cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232784) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> I recorded this one less than a month after Jedusaur posted it, so about a year ago, really. I love this fic for many reasons, and recording it was fun, but I didn't have the right equipment at the time and I was unhappy with the sound of the recording (not the reading, though). I had it all ready to upload and post, complete with a cover and everything, but I was so unhappy with the sound quality of the recording that I put it aside and promptly forgot about it. Earlier today, I found it again and decided to try and see if I could improve the sound a bit. It's as good as I can make it at this point, and I think time away from it has helped me grow fonder of this recording. It's maybe not my best work but it's not my worst either, and it's such a _fun_ story that I don't want to hold onto it anymore. I want to share! :-) Maybe it can bring a few smiles to a few faces. :-D

**Length:** 35m:30s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (32.6MB) // M4B (66.6MB)

Download the mp3 from **[here](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Pleathermouth%20-%20read%20by%20crazybutsound.mp3)** // download the m4b from **[here](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Pleathermouth%20-%20read%20by%20crazybutsound.m4b)**


End file.
